polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Brazilball
: Brasilbola|caption = BRAZIL 2018!!!! HUE HUE HUE|image = Brazil card.png|reality = ���� Federative Republic of HUEzil Brazil ����|government = Federal presidential constitutional republic|personality = HUE Happy HUE Energetic, HUE Friendly, HUE Funny, HUE Jokester HUE Ladies man HUE Party animal HUE Soccer Lover|gender = Male|language = Portuguese S̶p̶a̶n̶i̶s̶h|type =Multiethnic |capital = Brasíliaball|religion = Roman Catholicism (mostly) Protestantism Atheism Spiritism Candomblé Umbanda Judaism Buddhism Islam|friends = Father brothers Bastard Son uncles (excluding France) , best friends , that old gentleman with his childrens that asian weirdo my kebab friend Francileudo Santos and BRICS Serbiaball Secretly keeps the amazon alive|enemies = His father (sometimes) black bitch Nazi (7-1) damn zionists Nazi's Wife That guy who Rapes my brother Merkelreichtangle (MERCOSUR STRONK!) germs ( ) ( ) ( ) our own fucking political parties (sometimes) SEPARATISTS!!!|likes = HUE, Guarani Antarctica (Brazilian Soda), rice and beans, telenovelas (soap operas), building airplanes (I am the third-largest airplane maker after Franceball and USAball), football, racecars, MMA, Capoeira, volleyball, basketball, the actor Rodrigo Santoro, the actress Morena Baccarin, the metal band Sepultura, parties, dancing samba, Bossa Nova, The song Mas que Nada, HUE, outparties with bikini girls dancing Samba and playing Football, Yuichi Nishimura, HUE and REMOVE BEER FROM THE PREMISES HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE!!!, BRICS,Rainforests.|hates = Brazilian Wandering spiders, not hue hoeing,Separatists, poverty, crime, favelas, germs, corruption, Nazis, rapists, Nazi rapists, German beer, Klose, Müller, Temer, Kroos, Khedira, Schürrle, the 7 multiplying table, Merkel, everything German (ESP YOU CHEATER OF FOOTBALL BR ALL DAY), 7Up (banned) and HUE removers, Dumb Peoples who think I speak Spanish, Lula, Dilma, Worker's Party (Aécio Neves should had won in 2014) |founded = September 7, 1822|status = Trying to solve the mystery of his son's disappearance, Acreball|notes = |affiliation = Mercosurball BRICSbricks|intospace = Yes, I'm not Poland HUEHUEHUE!|bork = Hue Hue, Samba Samba, Soccer Soccer (Futebol)|military = The HUEilitary.|food = Feijoada|ended = Present|onlypredecessor = Brazilian Empireball|predicon = Brazilian Empire}} Brazilball '''is the largest countryball in South America, representing the whole country. It is the world's fifth largest countryball,, both by geographical area and population, with over 204 million people. It is the largest lusophone countryball in the world, and the only one in the Americas. Often its motto is changed from ''Ordem e Progresso ''(Order and Progress) to ''BR BR BR e HUE HUE HUE. ''Brazilball has a historic and friendly rivalry with Argentinaball, often HUEing and making jokes about Argentina. It is also very good in football soccer, where it always qualified in world cup since 1930. Unfortuantly he suffers from zika virus. He has high aspirations of becoming a world power, and has invested large amounts of money on sporting events to demonstrate his incredible potential, although this has brought more problems than benefits. Brazilball is a member of the G20 (or '''Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. In fact, he has the largest economy in Latin America. His national day is in September 7. His astrological sign is Virgo. Personality (aka the Tragedy of 2014) He was known for his Hyper, energetic, confident, optimistic, cheerful personality that was friendly to everyone, complemented by his athletic body that he loves to show off when dancing the national dance, the Samba. Though, he can become too happy and loud and and lose all manners to start a HUE ''party. As Brazilball is friendly to everyone, he doesn't have known enemies but if a countryball could be hostile with Brazilball, he can be a powerful opponent, for example when in January 1835, Brazil can into removings Yam. Unfortunately, everything changed in the the year 2014. Brazilball thought that 2014 was the best year of his life. A dream come true, at last. He was chosen to host, in his very own home, his most beloved game, his greatest happiness: The corruption FIFA World Cup. This made him so enthusiastic that he poured all his monies and effort to throw the greatest HUE party that he could ever imagine, inviting everyone including Colombiaball, and he best friend and favourite playmate, Germanyball. In the commotion, Colombiaball accidentally broke his back, but Brazilball being kind and too consumed by the celebration simply forgave Colombiaball. This friendliness would soon prove to be a mistake, inverting the best year of his life into his worst nightmare. Most of all, it came from who he trusted the most as his best friend and friendly rival, Germanyball. Now was the time for him to act. The perfect opportunity for what he always wanted to do. 'Sad Defeat' Ever since then, Brazilball was completely traumatized, a broken bird. What he expected as his best year has become a living Horror. All him monies and effort, lost to absolute nil. Everything, even his favourite sport, was forcibly taken away by a once-best friend who betrayed, humiliated and ravaged him in the most agonizing manner possible, and then spreading it into every corner of the globe, Now he had nothing. Him once-cheerful HUE was only nothing more than an anguished and tearful cry. Now he must now bare the burden of the great loss, the great tragedy of 2014. 'Brazilball's Greatest Revenge (or How Brazilball Got its HUE Back)' In 2016, Brazilball hosted the 31st Olympic Games in Rio de Janeiroball. On the biggest stage of them all, Brazilball made it to the final of the men's soccer tournament against none other than Germanyball in a rematch of that fateful day in the 2014 World Cup. But this time, Brazilball got his glorious revenge when Neymar scored the winning goal on penalty kicks to win the gold medal. His once-lost HUE had returned for good. Geography The country occupies half of South America, bordering the Atlantic Ocean. It covers a total area of 8,515,767 kilometers, being 55,455 km of water. The highest point in Brazil is Pico da Neblina, with almost 3,000 m. Brazil is bordered by the countries of Argentina, Bolivia, Colombia, French Guiana, Guyana, Paraguay, Peru, Suriname, Cisplatina and Venezuela. Relationships It's common to see Brazilball portrayed talking to its states and the Federal District. Brazilball is not very concerned about politics most of the time, only caring about ''HUE. Sons * Acreball - Is unnoticed by most countryballs, including That fat bitch named Brazil. Most times, Acreball will start talking while no one pays attention to it; on many comic stripes, Acreball disappears and Brazilball ignores it, like he does not exist. Also, Boliviaball may start to complain about Acreball, yet the rest of the countries won't know what he's fucking about.The reason for this is because of a Brazilian inside joke about how Acre does not exist. Long ago, Acre was partitioned between Boliviaball in the east and Peruball in the west. * Uruguayball - (Or Cisplatinaball) Is the bastard child that BrasilImperialBall had with Argentinaball. He left home in 1828 when his mother encouraged him to leave. * Rio Grande do Sulball - Is the rebel son of Brazilball. Wants to be independent along with Paranáball and SCball (Santa Catarina), his younger brothers. Became independent by a brief moment, but lost the Ragamuffin War. It is mostly depicted as gay, because of a cultural joke (rich farmers would send their sons to study abroad in Europe, where they end up getting aculturated and coming back a little 'different'). * São Pauloball - Is the richest son of Brazilball, wants to be independent also, but he didn't in 1932. Also, Have good relationships with Rio Grande do Sulball, Santa Catarinaball and Paranáball Friends * Portugalball: Father. The majority of my population is descendant of Portuguese. * Italyball: Uncle. I also have the largest Italian population outside of Italy (immigrants and their descendants). * Spainball: Aunt. I have a lot of descendants of Spanish immigrants in my clay. * Macauball: Kawaii sibling * Uruguayball: Bastard son I had with Argentinaball (and also Rebelious State). * UKball: He is the best friend of my father. I am friend of his sons. He is also the creator of football... thank you. * Australiaball: Funny friend that have strange pets in his home. * Canadaball: The brother of Australiaball. Everybody loves him, because he is very nice with everyone. But he is very straight arrow, and because of this I prefer his brothers Australiaball and USAball. Wait... Deadpool was a Canadian? * USAball - We fought Nazis and drug lords together. We are HUEST friends since World War 2. He is also a party animal like me. But he is enemy of some members of BRICSbricks sooo maybe Neutral...HUE. To tell you the truth, I do not see any problem of being a friend of the USA, Russia, China at the same time. * Mexicoball - We are friends because we both love telenovelas. I love some of his telenovelas and the El Chavo and El Chapulin Colorado series. But I still think that my telenovelas are the best of the world. We also are the biggest economies in the Latin America and we have a common enemy: Argentinaball. * Colombiaball - I like him because of Shakira songs. I also helped him in the past against the FARC (Operation Traira). We are good friends. * Chileball - Somos amigos. We have worked together as mediators in international conflicts. Once we stopped a stupid fight between Taco and Burger, that was in 1914. We are also working together to help Haiti. In 2010 he suffered an earthquake, and I sent humanitarian aid to him. And another thing ... we love making fun of Argentina HUEHUEHUE. * Japanball - He is very weird but we are good friends, I love his anime, tokusatsus and games.I have the largest Japanese population outside of Japan (immigrants and their descendants). * Lebanonball - I received immigrants from him in the late 19th century and early 20th century. I have good relations with him.Our president is of Lebanese ancestry. * Vietnamball: We both can into Hue. HUE IS OURS ! ''' *Any BRICS memberballs: Yuo are of great economy friends! * Bruneiball - Our name is BR. Gib oil plox * Angolaball-Crazy Brother * Mozambiqueball-Disgusting Brother * Guinea-Bissauball-Beggar Brother *Sao Tome and Principeball-A Brother, I think *Cape Verdeball-Other Brother... * Serbiaball-We are good friends he may seem a bit to angry but hes ok when you get to know him Enemies * Germonieball: '''REMOVE BEIR!!!!!!! 2014 WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE! REMOVE MERKEL! VOU DEIXAR UM OCO NESSE RABO! YOU SUCK!!! but gib car and attend parties plox. * for calling their nation a diplomatic dwarf and for insulting the 7x1 brazillions]] Israelcube: Due to joke about the result of the match Brazil vs. Germany in the World Cup. Also is of Public insult (Israelcube called Brazilball "diplomatic dwarf"). * Dominican Republicball: STOP RAMBLING ABOUT THE POWER PACK!!!!!!!!!!!! * Indonesiaball: Old Enemy. STOP RAPING MY BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Argentinaball: (Male version) 1852 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE! HUEHUEHUE Yuo are so arrogant, pridefull and egocentric that yuo do not win new titles in futebol since the 90s. Yuo need to be more funny and humble... like me HUEHUEHUE. (Female version) I fathered Uruguay with her. BTW did you know our former presidents were female? We can also into female leadership. Too bad she was impeached for a crime she didn't committ �� NO HUE! * Franceball: Aunt, but Nazi's wife, She always defeat me in the World Cup also.Surrendering coward as well. ** French Guianaball: Ãoxluss! * EUball: YOU ARE STELAING MUNIES FROM MY FATHER!! TU TÁ DI ZOERA COM MEU PAI? *All type of germs (for example Zika vírus). *And all other HUE removers. How to draw Drawing a Brazilball is very simple. After drawing the base circle, color it of a green like here #Draw inside it a smaller losangle, color it of a yellow like here #Draw inside it a smaller circle, color it of a blue like here #Draw inside blue circle a small white strip #Draw the two eyes and you've finished Quotes *"Without HUE, there is no BR." *"HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE" *"Gib moni plox" *"The power of HUE be with yuo" *"HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE" *"Im BR, gib moni or i report yuo" *"HUEHUEHUE For HUE Life *Puta Falta de Sacanagem (F*cking lack of immorality) *Sou Foda: (I’m f*cking awesome) *Ah que delícia cara!!!! (Oh what a delight, guy !!!!) (talking about "orange juice") *Aqui é BodyBuilder porra! O monstro tá saindo da jaula!!! (Here is f*cking BodyBuilder! The monster is out of the cage!!!) (talking about work out at the gym) *Não entendi nada (I didn't understand anything) Gallery Artwork Brazilball.png|Brazilball happly holding 2 bags full of monies BrazilballSub.png|Subdivisions Hueqtx.png|Hue PolandballWikiaBrazilBanner.png SMeEGKR.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War FEGm8Pm.png Polandball_Planet.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Opera Mundi new.png VoNkUek.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png A_little_group.png Latino_eleven.png Sele_Polandball.png Comics Turn_Up_the_HUE.png México_-_Uruguay_-_Argentina_-_Brasil_-_Vaticano.png Brazil.png UBMG6JW.png 3._BrazilianRioComic.png GermanyvsBrazil2014Nalali.png Brasil HUE.jpg How_to_Summon_Argentina_in_Two_Words.png W4hBCkJ.png TQ26En8.png Pf3bJur.png Gib gold.jpg Portugals fault.png Protest%21.png Brazil1.png Uruguay_doesnt_want_to_play.png Reddit_R3dm34t_BRIC(K)S.png Brasilball comic.jpg AIk6stl.png VIPjz2W.png MUpgGLM.png Bsgddhd.png 4ajmhKf.png Laughs of the world.png The_rivers_brazilian_looks_like.png Family Pride.png NXV7Cf3.png NLgkwzk.png 8ioDL35.png 4ajmhKf.png Bsgddhd.png LmLRn5a.jpg JbbeI87.png PNPZ9LD.png qgv5uVh.png fLVliUe.png C8X0qFp.png Ching chong by tringapore-d7rq0qy.png 's2chH6I.png 23rd time's a charm.png The Paraguayan War.png Ah, when the Saints.png|Brazilball's states Santa Catarinaball (far left) and Espirito Santoball (fourth from right) 2014WorldCupGroup.png 28bw7iw2298x.png hue Links *Facebook page Category:South America Category:American continent Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Fat Category:HUE Category:Brazilball Category:Brazil Category:G20 Category:Protestant Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Portuguese speaking countryball Category:Spiritism Category:Catholic Category:America Category:Americaball Category:South American Category:Countryballs of South America Category:Tropical Category:Corrupt Category:Middle Power Category:Roman Catholic Category:Former Portuguese Colonies Category:World Cup Host Category:Inflation Category:Wine Category:Football fan Category:Basketball Category:Germany remover Category:Pizza Removers Category:Remove Tulip Category:Baguette Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:BRICS Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:E7 Category:Multiethnic Category:Newly Industrialized Category:Football